Steps
by Rshinystars
Summary: Fang didn't trust him. Not at first. Cid Raines was an enigma and something that was in her way. But after spending time with him, her emotions slowly change. 13 steps throughout their relationship. From distrust and anger, to something more. But how long does that last? FangRaines.


**A/N:** Hey guys! Different story from my LoZ fic! I'm still working on that, I just need to organize my ideas on it. Hoping to progress through it a little further soon.

Anyway, this is a Fang/Cid Raines fanfiction because I'm actually pretty in love with the pairing, and I went back to play the game and I just couldn't get through it without having to write something. This is pretty lame haha. I wrote this late at night, so excuse any grammar issues and such. Also, forgive me if they seem OOC, it's really hard to write this for some reason.

Also, the cover pic for this is made by lonewolf117 on deviantart!

Also, some of these scenes are based on the Episode Zero Novella. And the ending is kind of my interpretation of how I wanted things to go. So maybe I'll make another one later elaborating on the ending. Who knows. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Trust_**

She hadn't trusted him at first.

He was just another person who was in her way.

Fang came to that conclusion not long after she met him. _Cid Raines_. Stone cold expression that only changed with a slight smile that she could never get a read on.

Someone she didn't know, someone she couldn't read on couldn't be trusted. Even if Rygdea insisted that he was a good man, she didn't even trust him. She just needed to find Vanille.

 ** _Annoyance_**

"I don't care," Fang said indignant. "I only want to find my friend; let me go."

"We can't do that," Cid replied cooly. "There are soldiers out there looking for you. PSICOM. If you are in their hands then there's really no helping."

"I can figure my way around. It's not like I haven't fought-"

Cid cuts her off walking back to his desk, "You wouldn't last against them. There would be too many. If PSICOM finds you, captures you, your friend won't be reunited with you anytime soon, if ever."

Fang swore under her breath. She knew he was right even if she didn't want to admit it. Rygdea patted Fang lightly on the back.

"Hey, Fang, no worries, I'll help you find her," Rygdea referenced his deal he made to her prior. Fang knew, at the very least, Rygdea was someone she could trust to an extent. She glanced back at Cid. He peered up at her from his paperwork. His cool eyes not revealing any emotion, yet a slight reassurance.

 _Trust me._

Somehow she found herself slowly trusting him. It annoyed her.

 ** _Hope_**

"What the hell do you mean we're leaving?!" Fang yelled reaching for the stoic Brigadier General. Rygdea stopped her before she could lay hands on Cid, but she kept protesting as if she didn't realize he had stopped her.

She was too angry to noticed.

"We were told to pull out of Bodhum," he replied with a slight apologetic tone.

Fang growled at that. He wasn't sorry.

"Let me off this ship!"

Cid shook his head only slightly, "I'm sorry, but PSICOM's forces are arriving. It would be suicide if you went down there."

"I don't care!" in her fury, she attempted to push Rygdea away, but he kept her down firmly. She just barely hit his collar.

Cid didn't flinch at her attempts to attack him. He stood there, unmoving, unaffected by her rage. Didn't even bother fixing his collar. That just made her even more aggravated. His calm demeanor was starting to piss her off.

"Just because we are leaving doesn't mean that you won't be able to meet her," the Brigadier General looked slightly off to the side of her, no longer making eye contact.

Fang stopped fighting Rygdea; she heard a slight sigh of relief escape his lips. Rygdea was strong to hold against her, but that just irritated her. He was just lucky she didn't have as big of an issue with him as she did Raines.

"What do mean?" Fang inquired calming down.

"There's always the ability to meet her outside of Bodhum. This is not the end of the world you know," his gaze fell back on her. "There's still hope for you to find her."

"I only stayed on this ship to find her. Remember, I'm not even thinking about helping you until I do."

"And that's fine," he states simply. "That is what we agreed upon, I'm aware. I'm not forcing you to make any decision." There was a slight pause as he seemed to be lost in thought for that brief second. "I have a plan."

Rygdea looked at Cid carefully, "Sir, are ya sure?"

There was a slight smile at Cid's lips, "Yes."

Fang didn't understand. She didn't understand why that smile brought her a little solace in her aching heart.

But what she did understand was that this was quite possibly, her only way to find Vanille.

And later she realizes that it's because he gave her hope.

 ** _Curious_**

Fang found herself annoyed again. Only because she had grown comfortable in the presence of Rygdea and the Brigadier General.

 _Cid Raines_.

The man was still an enigma to her. She still could never wrap her mind fully around what he was thinking. He never really let anything be shown through.

One day she asked Rygdea about his relationship with him whilst they were walking the ship.

"How long have you known Raines?" Fang prompted.

"Hrmm," Rygdea pondered. "Many years now. He gave me hope when a' had lost it. Almost gave up, but he gave me a new opportunity."

Fang sighed, "Hope, huh? So you're actually pretty good friends?"

Rygdea only smirked at that. Fang took that as a yes.

"Is that not what kept ya on this ship? Hope?"

Fang glared at Rygdea for that. She was reluctant to admit it to herself, but yes. He did.

Rygdea chuckled, "He's not that bad, Fang. Sure, he's a little guarded and all that, but it's just because of his position. Though, I'll admit, that he's been more to himself than usual; a think that's just him being tired though. It especially showed up after he came back from a meeting."

Fang did recall one night Rygdea complaining about how if Raines continued to pull all nighters like he was, he would kill himself. She didn't quite remember Raines's response, but she imagined it was just a reserved sigh and a promise that he'll try not to do that anymore.

"What, is he up doing all that paperwork on his desk?" Fang stops short. Rygdea looks back at her, eyebrow quirked up.

"Exactly. It can wait, he doesn't need to die over it. If he does, then nothing will really get done," Rygdea sighed exasperated. "Though, despite all my attempts, he hasn't changed."

She imagined Raines replying how he couldn't afford to take breaks because more will pile up and it'll never end.

What a curious man.

 ** _Reassurance_**

"I've found you in my office more than usual as of late, Fang," Raines doesn't look up from his paperwork as she walks through the double doors to his office.

Fang scoffed, "Yeah, does it bother you?" _I don't know why I come here_.

Raines glanced up at her for only a split second, "No, not at all." When Fang didn't make any attempts to start a conversation, Cid began again, "We'll find your friend."

That wasn't what she was thinking, but she found that to be a quick escape from exploring her mind to figure out what to say. Maybe he knew that and decided to spare her from starting anything.

"We better, or all of this would have been a waste of time," Fang replied with a smirk.

She was too comfortable with the Brigadier General, but for some reason, after spending so much time here, it didn't quite bother her like it used to. She wasn't bothered by his nonchalant attitude as much, and she couldn't find herself to complain about her inability to read him anymore. It just all fell into place and she found herself content.

Sometimes she even forgot her original purpose.

But Raines kept her on track, whether he's aware or not, and she was grateful.

"Is there something on your mind," he is no longer looking at the paperwork anymore. His steel eyes focused solely on her. Fang decided to take this chance to ask him a question.

"Why did you take me in?" she asked taking a seat in front of his desk. She drummed her fingers on his desk.

"I told you, we're not enemies. We have, in some ways, a common goal. A common _enemy_ at least. It would be-"

Fang cut him off, "Yeah, yeah. I know that bit, Raines." She waved him off dismissively, "Other than that, why did you take a l'cie in? You know, enemy of Cocoon?"

"If you were an enemy of Cocoon, why did you awaken in Cocoon? Perhaps you have a different focus," Cid replied calmly.

Fang scrunched up her face at the word "focus." That damned thing she can't remember.

"I thought about that, but who knows. I don't even remember it," her voice faded.

Cid's expression softened slightly, "Then, perhaps, we can help you with that too."

Fang hadn't realized how much she had relying on him, but she understood Rygdea at that point even more so. Hope.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said again regaining some of her energy, but it was only replaced with rage. "With my damned mark scorched, I don't have to worry about my focus, yeah? But I have to remember it for Vanille's sake. Otherwise, she'll turn into a cie'th… and I'll be damned if I ever let her turn into that."

"Vanille? So that's her name," Cid murmured.

She hadn't realized that she had never revealed her name to him. She was slipping.

Raines set down his pen and observed Fang. Her fingers had stopped drumming, but they had clutched into a fist. Her knuckles were turning white from how tight she was gripping them. Fang's body was tensed.

"Fang?" he called out calmly. She looked at him as he gently placed a hand on top of hers, "She'll be fine."

 ** _Tranquil_**

"You never did answer my question," Fang returned to his office yet again.

Cid didn't look up; he hummed in response. Fang knew that meant she wasn't going to get much out of him today.

"Why did you take in a l'cie?" she doesn't wait for him.

Cid pursed his lips together before replying, "I believe I did answer, no?"

Fang waved a hand dismissively, "You mean the whole 'awaking in Cocoon,' crap? That's not answering my question." She sat down where she did last time. Fang peered at her hand where he touched her last time. What an odd effect he had on her. "Don't you people here avoid us like the plague?"

Cid sighed slightly, "Not all of us are the same. We all have different ideals. Like PSICOM and us, we're all different. I don't see the issue."

"You're an odd man, Raines," Fang replied honestly.

Cid called for his assistant for a drink, "Do you want anything?"

Fang propped up an eyebrow, "Sure, why not."

When the assistant brought them their drinks, Cid had taken a break from his paperwork and leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose, I can empathise with you," Cid started. Fang looked almost startled at his sudden remark.

"Empathise? How?" Fang was curious at this.

"In more ways that one. Feeling lost, unsure of what steps to take..." Cid's voice drowned off. "The feelings are not lost on me. I've been there - I'm still there."

Fang snorted, "You seem pretty sure of yourself now."

"Well, I have to," came the simple reply. "As Brigadier General, any sign of weakness to my soldiers will leave them lost as well. They'll be in doubt of our cause. Any sign of weakness to my higher ups, and they'll think me unfit, you see? A moment of weakness seen by your comrades or enemies can lead to a train wreck."

Fang understood that. That was the most sense he has made since they first met. That's why she had to hold the fort for Vanille. She cried easily, and if she looked down, then Vanille was no better off. It made her feel just as loss.

"That's the most sense you've made this whole trip, Raines," Fang told him.

He let out a light chuckle, an almost unfamiliar sound to her ears, "Well, I'm glad we can connect at _some_ level. Though we're more connected than you think…"

Fang looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"We're already travelling together, I wonder what the future has in store…" he stared at his tea. Lost in thought.

"A good question," Fang murmured. "If there is a future for me."

Cid looked at her, eyes connecting with hers. He holds he gaze firmly, "There is. I'm sure of it."

He said it with so much conviction that she believed him without a doubt.

 ** _Emotions_**

She didn't know what was going on with her, but being in Raines's presence was relaxing for her. It was her only way to find solace when her mind was racing about Vanille. What would Vanille think when she found out that she was relaxing with the Brigadier General instead of being too heavily concerned with her whereabouts? She was desperate to find Vanille, yes. However, for some reason, she found that she was growing comfortable with Rygdea and especially Raines. When in doubt, she went to him and he seemed to wash her worries away.

How did she end up so dependent on him she wondered.

So when she heard news about going to Palumpolum with Snow, she had mixed emotions. She was so much closer to finding Vanille, but then we also uncertain of what that meant for her stay on the _Lindblum_.

For some reason, she found herself standing awkwardly in Raines's office.

"Is everything alright, Fang?" Cid prompted carefully noticing her conflicted expression.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine and dandy," she plopped in her usual seat.

"You're not excited," it was a clear statement. He wasn't asking her. He knew. "I assumed you would be knowing that you were getting closer to finding Vanille."

Fang frowned, "Yeah, I did too. Guess I got too comfortable here."

Cid chuckled, "I recall you complaining about the low ceilings and lack of windows when you first came here, and now you're saying you got too comfortable?"

"Look, I'm just as surprised as you," Fang didn't match his amusement and Cid set down his pen giving her his full attention.

"What's bothering you Fang?" he asked her seriously.

"I don't really know," Fang admitted. "I should be happy, getting to leave this damned ship, but a part of me just… I don't know… Isn't ready."

"You'll be coming back, you know? Once you retrieve the other l'cie, you'll be bringing them back here," he said rather confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

Fang nodded, "Then we're one step closer to finding Vanille. Then I'll really be off this ship."

"But you're not happy about that."

Fang was finding herself annoyed with his bluntness in this current situation.

Fang stood up and started walking towards the door, "No, I'm perfectly happy with it." She couldn't say it without sarcasm lacing her voice and an obvious eyeroll.

"Elaborate on why?" he prompted noting her sarcasm.

"I don't know!" she was growing agitated with his constant questioning. She swore she had already told him that.

Cid noticed her agitation and quietly walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice as he stopped right behind her. He placed a gloved hand gently on her arm before giving it a light squeeze. "Everything will work out. You'll find her, and you'll figure out your focus. She won't be a cie'th."

Fang spun around and looked at him sharply. Eyes darting over his face she wasn't sure where to look, but her eyes always fell on his lips.

 _What the hell is wrong with you, Fang? Pull yourself together!_

She mentally slapped herself. She was too fond of this man.

Cid kept his silver eyes focused on her blue eyes. He sensed some tension in her as he grew closer, but didn't know where it stemmed from.

"Fang, what's wrong?" he questioned one last time. If she couldn't answer him this time, he wasn't going to bother her again.

When Fang remained silent for a moment too long. Cid took that as his cue to go back to his desk. He wasn't getting any answers from her.

' _When she's ready to talk, then I'll listen_ ,' he concluded.

Fang didn't know what words to use. She didn't know how to put her thoughts together because she was so lost in them that she felt like she was drowning.

So, before he could fully turn around, he was caught off guard as Fang grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her level. Their lips smashed together and Fang immediately questioned what she was doing. That was, until, Raines seemed to start kissing her back ever so gently.

Their lips parted, but their faces remained close as they stared at each other. Eyes moving up and down his face, Fang breathed heavily. She could feel his breath on his face and she was searching for any source of emotions. She turned away when she couldn't find any - not even shock. Mentally slapping herself for doing what she did, she turned away as quickly as she could releasing his collar.

Before she could leave, she heard him speak, "I didn't know you felt that way." And she swore that he was smirking behind her.

Fang couldn't help but smile.

But what did that mean? Did she just make her situation worse?

 ** _Trust_**

"Fang," Cid called out.

Fang turned on her heels to look at Raines. She hadn't spoken to him since the incidents of earlier. As embarrassing as that was, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she got that out of her system.

"What, Raines?" Fang smirked with her hands on her hip.

"Cid is fine," he replies. "It's just us two."

Fang didn't know how to feel about that.

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" Fang asked it more as a joke, but deep down she just wanted reassurance that she hadn't just completely embarrassed herself in front of him.

"I assumed by my kissing back that was confirmed," he admitted.

"Just had to double check," that was enough for her.

"Forgive me if I seemed rather… out of tune with you at that point. I just… really didn't expect that," this was a rare moment, Fang realized. It was rare to find Cid Raines struggling to construct a coherent sentence.

Fang rubbed the back of her head, "I don't really know what came over me, but…" she smirked at him, "I don't regret that, one bit."

There was a soft laugh that escaped Cid's lips that led to Fang smiling a bit, "I would hope not, but…" He paused, "Was your issue leaving the ship permanently because of… that?"

Fang nodded, not really needing to speak.

"Then, I'll have to make sure that we meet even after you find your friend," Cid walked closer to Fang.

Fang stared into his eyes as he came closer with a soft smile, "You better."

 _Trust me._

 ** _Here and Now_**

Upon returning to the ship after a mission success, Fang found herself in Cid's office once more. Though it was in the later hours of the night. Rygdea admitted to her that he had expressed concerns over her wellbeing after hearing about the ambush that Rosch had set up for them. For some reason, Rygdea found it amusing that his Brigadier General was worried over her, so she began to wonder if he had figured something out about their relationship. She wasn't really sure what they were. She just knew they weren't just friends anymore.

"You're okay?" Cid looked up at her as soon as she walked in. This was the first time he had without her starting a conversation and him finally looking up from his paperwork ten minutes into the conversation.

"I'm here in the flesh, aren't I?" Fang snickered. Cid sighed as if he had been holding his breath for a while. "Were you that concerned?"

"I was," he admitted. "When I couldn't get in contact with you, I was."

Fang had forgotten that her communicator had gotten jammed in the middle of everything.

"At first I thought you were just ignoring me, but then after a few more calls, I grew concerned."

Fang pulled out the communicator, "Sorry." She shrugged, "The damned thing got jammed. Couldn't even get in contact with Snow after a while."

Cid frowned as he grabbed it from her hand, "Well, that defeats the purpose of this…"

It was a comment more to himself. After spending enough time with him, she began to realize which remarks were directed towards her that needed responding to, and which ones were conversations he had with himself.

He was a peculiar man.

"But I'm alright! No worries," Fang winked at him.

Cid smiled slightly, "And that is a relief." He placed the communicator to the side of his desk and propped his head on top of his hands. He stared for a while at nothing and Fang cocked her head to the side.

"Gee, didn't mean to scare you that badly," she said sardonically.

"Tomorrow you'll be going to the _Palamecia_ ," he ignored her comment. At the reminder of her soon departure that could actually separate them, Fang's smile faltered.

"Yep, big day," she muttered. "But you know?" she grinned. "Tomorrow Vanille and I will be reunited. Then everything will be okay. Then we'll finally get to take this plan into action."

"The whole reason you stayed with us is for her, now you're finally meeting her," Cid picked up his pen. "I guess that means my job here is done."

Fang didn't like the sound of that. "You sound like you're giving up on me."

"No, _no_ , not at all," he quickly corrected. "I mean, the initial deal that I had made with you… It's done now."

Fang shook her head, "Not until I make it back with Vanille. Then you can meet the girl I was talking about. Then, I'll actually contemplate helping you." She didn't really need to think about it; she had planned on helping him anyway after a while.

Cid smiled at that, "I look forward to it, then."

"You better."

But for some reason Fang didn't feel confident that she would get the chance for the two to meet. It must've shown on her face because Cid stopped writing and looked at her carefully.

"You look upset again," he remarked.

"Having more mixed feelings," Fang confessed with an almost sad smile.

Slowly, he stood and walked towards her. Fang turned to look at him, eyes getting lost in his. At some point, Cid had leaned down and their lips met. It was gentle this time, and nothing like the first kiss. This one held more passion, more sincerity.

As if this would be their last one.

They broke momentarily, resting their foreheads on one another.

"It will happen," she whispered trying to reassure and abolish the sickening feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. She was usually so confident, but for some reason, Fang couldn't find that this time. "It will-"

Their lips met again cutting off Fang. Cid didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to revel in these few moments he had with her. These moments that came too late in their lives. He wasn't being reasonable. He wasn't being the stoic Brigadier General that he should be right now.

Around this woman, he couldn't be. Not with these emotions.

Cid's hands wrapped around Fang's waist and Fang's hands slid up his chest and around his neck.

This kiss lasted longer than the others, and they only broke because they needed air. Otherwise, she didn't think they'd ever stop.

She gently punched his shoulder, "I need to breathe you idiot."

Cid smirked resting his forehead on hers again. Fang cupped his face in her hands matching his expression.

"I know…"

He paused for a split second. "I just wanted to cherish what moments we have together. Here and now."

Fang couldn't kick the feeling that there was something else he wanted to say. Something else that was hidden behind his desire to spend time with her.

As if he didn't think they'd see each other again.

 _ **Separation**_

Their leaving was coming soon. Rygdea admitted that Cid probably wouldn't be able to make it to see them off. As a result, whilst the others were preparing for the trip, Fang decided to pay one last visit to Cid before taking off.

Because she felt like if she didn't, she wouldn't get that chance to speak to him again.

"Hey," Fang greets casually.

To her surprise Cid wasn't working on any paperwork, but instead sitting with a cup of tea and staring off into the distance.

"Cid," Fang called firmly. It seemed to be almost painful for him to remove his eyes from where they were originally.

"Fang," he murmured. "You haven't left yet."

Fang looked at him curiously, "You want us gone so soon?"

He slightly shaked his head, "No, no. I had just assumed that Rygdea would have sent you off by now. I'm pleased to see that you decided to stop by one last time."

"One last time?" Fang repeated.

Cid seemed to have regretted saying those words upon hearing Fang repeat them, "Yes."

"What do you mean?"

He wasn't elaborating, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was hiding something.

"Just that, we may not see each other again, or if we do…" his voice faded as he looked elsewhere. Everywhere but at her, she realized.

"What's going on Raines?" Fang kept her tone firm and levelled, but she was borderline angry at his ambiguous responses.

"Nothing, I just pray you return safely and hope the rest of this mission goes well," the sincerity in his voice was impossible to miss. His eyes softened as he looked up at her. His barriers weren't up any longer. Cid Raines wasn't looking at her as Brigadier General, but as a companion. Someone he desired to be with.

Something she only saw in their few intimate moments.

"I'm trusting you to keep yourself alive and not be careless like you were when you first met us."

Fang snorted shaking her head, "I'll try Raines."

She was shocked that she had gone back to calling him Raines so casually. She wondered if it was because it would make it easier to say goodbye. They wouldn't have that same attachment of earlier.

"You're calling me Raines," she heard him mutter under his breath. "That's just as well, I suppose…"

Fang didn't want to know what that meant. For once, she didn't want to know what the man was thinking.

With that, she turned around, "You're leaving now?"

"Obviously," she sniggered, but she couldn't bring herself to do it wholeheartedly.

"Take care, then," Cid's voice wasn't as strong as it had been earlier. "Fang…"

"What?" she turned on her heels to face him.

This was the first time she had seen the man look so perplexed over something that was a piece of paper.

He sighed setting down his cup, "...I don't know if I should say this. I don't know what you'll think of me."

Fang almost laughed at his sudden uncertainty, "I didn't think you cared about what I thought about you."

"Perhaps, at a time, I didn't. But things have changed. I've changed, you've changed, _we've_ changed."

Their relationship changed. Fang waited patiently for him to continue.

"The next time we meet…" Cid stopped himself. "No, nevermind… When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"Cid, what?"

"Just, don't hesitate. Do what you have to. Go full force and with no regrets," Cid replied looking at her straight on. "Forget everything about _us_."

Fang practically ran to his desk. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him so close to her face she thought she might accidentally kiss him, "What the hell do mean?!"

"Just as I said," Cid didn't look away. He wasn't startled. He must've seen this coming. "Forget about everything that happened. It never happened."

Her rage was boiling, "Why?!"

"Because… the next time we meet, Fang, we…" he didn't continue. He stopped there. Fang waited for him to continue but he didn't. Fang released him pushing him back into his chair.

"You can't spring that on me," she gritted her teeth. "Why do you want-"

"I don't _want_ to, I _have_ to. For the better of us both - all of us."

Fang sighed with a sad smile, "I always hated how you were always so secretive."

"I always hated how you messed up my collars."

"Oh boo-hoo," Fang kicked his desk slightly. "I heard you. You told me to forget. But, that's not as easy as it sounds. And if it's that easy for you to forget, then I guess there really was nothing."

Cid hesitated, "It's not easy. But it's something that has to be done."

Fang only mustered a half-hearted laugh, "Whatever."

Cid stood up and walked up closer to her, "Stay strong."

Fang simply kissed him, he smiled into the kiss. They shouldn't be, not after what he just said. But one final one shouldn't cause too much harm.

But, in fact, after pulling away, they lingered a little while longer; and the more they stared into each other's eyes, the harder, they realized, it would be to let go.

"Take care Fang," he finally said as she turned away. "I mean that, sincerely."

"You too Raines."

 ** _Thoughts_**

On the _Palamecia_ , his words continued to ring through her mind.

 _Forget about everything that happened. It never happened._

Who the hell was he to tell her that everything between them never happened? That didn't stop her from fearing what the hell he was planning.

Even after reuniting with Vanille, she still couldn't forget. She was happy to reunite with her, and even if it brought her a brief reprieve, it was something that kept her going.

Fang wondered if the others noticed that she was off.

She didn't think so.

 _ **Betrayal**_

She didn't know who she was looking at.

Before her was the man she had just said goodbye to on the _Lindblum_. Now, black hair, steel eyes, were staring at her. A cool expression.

Cid Raines stood before her, in the Ark.

"What the hell, Raines?!" Fang heard Lightning shout as she ran towards him.

Cid said something, but she was too lost in her fury to register.

"What are you doing here, Raines?" Fang asked.

"I will no longer be a pawn of the fal'cie," he began. He continued, but Fang stopped listening half way.

He was standing before her as an enemy. Was this why he wanted to sever ties with her? So fighting and killing her would be easier?

Their eyes met as he spoke, and the conversation he was holding with the others was different than the one they were having.

An apology from him. A few curse words from her, rage building up. Words of regret from him. Promises to end him from her, sorrow bordering uncontrollable.

And a plea for her to forget everything that happened between them.

When she snapped back into reality, she heard him say something about killing them. For some reason, with the way he had spoken earlier, he didn't truly have plans on killing her. But wanted her to kill him.

And that's what happened.

And it broke her. It shattered her heart, her soul. As he turned into crystal before her, she realized that this was what he was referring to back in the _Lindblum_.

"You bastard…" Fang muttered fighting back her emotions.

Nobody said anything when they noticed the broken expression Fang held, though only for a split second before it was replaced with pure vexation. They didn't know what to say. They all thought it was because she had been betrayed by the man that had helped her.

Really, the betrayal was much deeper than that. She didn't want to reflect on it, she had to keep going. That's what he told her, right? Don't back down. Don't hold any regrets and go full force.

She did.

But the regret was something she couldn't swallow.

It was then that she realized that when he spoke of "empathizing" with her earlier, that it was beyond the emotional level that he had spoken of.

She never would have guessed that he had been made into a l'cie as well.

 ** _Now_**

Fang heard that they had gotten a new Primarch. When she saw his face, it sent chills down her spine. Those same cool grey eyes from before. That same jet black hair. The same smooth voice.

 _Cid Raines_.

All she wanted to do was ring his neck for still being alive. All that guilt that had consumed her. All that regret. Those mixed emotions that he had helped her set aside once before rekindled itself.

 _Cid Raines_.

In the flesh.

The only thing she could think of was find him. Talk to him. Figure out what the hell he was thinking at that moment in time. So Fang stopped thinking. Despite the protests of Vanille and the others, she moved ahead.

She began to make her way to the Primarch.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! R &R and if you catch any mistakes, please let me know haha. **


End file.
